


Hold Me Tightly, And Never Let Me Go

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Luna always knows how to comfort him.





	Hold Me Tightly, And Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Bingo Square N4: Steve/Luna. Also written for Excelsior Fanfiction's 2019 Bingo, Square G5: Post-endgame.
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

She reached into the darkness, grasping his hand at the sound of his tired moan. "Shh, it's all right." 

He cleared his throat, waking up fully. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Luna shook her head, moving closer to press herself into his body. “Do you want to talk about it?”

"I dreamt about him again," he whispered.

"Thanos is gone,” Luna replied quietly, trying to assure him. "It's over, Steve. He won't ever hurt us again."

Steve pressed his face into her hair. "I hate this. I hate what he's done to me."

"But it'll never happen again," Luna promised. "He's gone for good, Steve, you and the other Avengers made sure of that."

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Steve murmured.

“Nonsense,” Luna told him. “I have nightmares too, about what happened… You know that. The only thing we can do is move forward and try to heal.”

“You always know just what to say, Luna,” Steve said quietly. He cracked a smile. “It’s like your psychic or something.”

“It’s a gift,” she murmured. She hugged him tightly. "I love you, Steve."

He smiled sadly into the darkness. Luna was one of the only people who truly understood him. She knew the trauma that he experienced, and she understood it in a way that the others didn’t. He was grateful that Bucky had introduced him to Hermione’s friend once things had settled down after the defeat of Thanos. They had hit it off immediately, and now, he couldn’t imagine his life without his sweet witch.

"We'll battle our demons together, Steve.” She kissed him. "Try to get some sleep, love."

"Thank you, Luna." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, holding her just a little bit tighter as they snuggled back under the sheets.

Eventually, the two fell back asleep, safe in each other's arms.


End file.
